


As You Wish

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escape, Evil Ron Weasley, Good Draco Malfoy, Graduation, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Just a Prat, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Nervous Harry, Nervousness, but not really, disapproval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Harry and his friends have been officially dismissed from school and no longer have to worry about abiding by school rules and getting anybody in trouble because of their actions.  Now if only Ron would stop being a berk, today has to be perfect, so that he can work up the nerve to start something that he has wanted for a long time now.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘I can’t believe this is it!’  Ron grins.  
‘The end of an era.’  Hermione sighs with tears in her eyes as Harry smiles gently at them both while struggling to keep himself from doing something stupid.  
‘The beginning of freedom.’  It is as if someone has slapped Ron with a grinning jinx, he could not smile any wider even if he wanted to.  ‘Ow, what was that for?’  Ron asks looking at Hermione in shock as she had just slapped him upside his head.  
‘It’s the end of life as we know it and out into the real world Ronald.  A world which requires further education for careers and or jobs to find our career paths or just in order to live...’  
‘You know you’re a real downer when you want to be ‘Mione?’  Ron pouts at her.  
‘…and considering the career path you have chosen Ronald.  Auror, may I remind you, needs you to put in the hours, to study hard and fill out your fair share of the paperwork…’  
‘Maybe I’ll just help George with the shop instead…’  
‘Fine, but you wold still need to pull your weight, there is a lot of responsibly in the running of a successful business…’  
Harry ignores them as they make their way to breakfast as they continue bickering.  
This right here, the familiar bickering and bantering between the very on/off couple is what he will miss the most.

*

Ron pouts into his fried eggs as Hermione cheerfully outlines her ten year plan, which is unsurprisingly, well underway.  
Glancing at the head table Harrys heart leaps and skips a beat.  Grinning to himself he tucks his head down proceeding to devour his full Scottish fry up.

*

Ron, Harry quickly realises he could quite cheerfully throttle right now.  ‘You look fine Ron, stop hogging the mirror.’  
‘But these are worse than the robes mum got me for the yule ball… I mean look at them.’  He whines.  
‘They’re not that bad.’  Harry tries diplomatically.  However frills and the fact that the thing is dirty brown and quite badly moth eaten, clearly the only thing Mrs Weasley could afford at the last minute notice that Ron gave his mum, really does not suit him in any way or form.  
‘I can’t wear this.’  
‘Don’t wear it then.’  
‘But I haven’t got anything else.’  
‘So wear it.’  
‘I look stupid.’  
‘So, don’t wear it…’  Harry snaps.  
‘But McGonagall said if we don’t wear dress robes and show her up we will have to repeat the whole year.  Again!  I can’t repeat the year again mate, I just can’t.’  
‘So wear the awful robes then and give me a chance at the mirror.’  
‘It’s alright for you mate, you’d look good in nothing but a potato sack…’  Rons face transforms as the words slip out of his mouth.  
‘No.’  
‘Mate…’  
‘Absolutely not.  I’d do anything for you Ron, any other time, no problem, just not that, not today.’  
‘Come on, please.  You know mum has put some sort of spell or charm on these so that she can make sure that they have been worn as a punishment from leaving it so late to pass the message on about the announcement.  But there’s no way she can tell who wore them.  Come on, I’ll give you my last chocolate frog.’

‘Nice try.  Now move.’  Harry actually physically moves the stubborn red head out of the way of the only mirror in the room.  However before he even has a chance to check his appearance and how his new dark emerald robes with golden lining looks Ron has already reached for his wand and changed his hair bright luminous pink.  
‘What the hell Ron?’  
‘You pushed me.’    
‘You were hogging the mirror.’    
‘Well you were being unreasonable.’  
‘Why?  By not wanting to wear those god awful robes just to get you out of trouble with your mum.  Robes that she went to the extra expense to make sure you had despite you telling her that you had everything under control and then landed on her at the last minute.  
Unreasonable, I don’t think so, now change it back.’  
‘No.’

*

He feels his face heat up in embarrassment as he stalks through the common room.  Hearing supressed sniggers he fumes.  ‘Love the hair Potter.’  Draco Malfoy laughs uproariously.  ‘Pink really becomes you, it however it just does not go with those robes.’  
‘Stuff it Malfoy.  Do you know where Hermione is?  Ron was being a prat, now he’s done this and I don’t know how to change it back.’  
Draco looks at him thoughtfully seemingly to access the damage.  ‘The girls are all still getting changed.  Here sit.’  The blond git pulls him by his arm hard enough that he lands on his bum on the closest flat surface, which just happens to be a coffee table.  
‘Hey.’  
‘Hush your mouth Potter, I can fix this for you if you’ll just not act like an insurable git for a change.’  With a pout on his lips Harry nods resigned while Draco wordlessly summons some supplies from his room.

Combing through Harrys hair Draco mutters under his breath about the state of it.  ‘Are you actually using that shampoo and conditioner that I got you Potter?’  
‘Yes,’ he sighs, ‘I’ve told you before, nothing works.’  
‘It was looking a bit better the last time I saw… I will find something, even if it kills me.’  Draco says running his fingers through Harrys impossible tangles.   
‘You know a bloke could get jealous…’  A voice interrupts stopping Draco in his tracks, looking up Harry looks into Nevilles face, insecurity written all over it.  
‘You know I only have eyes for you Neville.’  Draco smiles, his face completely lighting up at the sight of his boyfriend.  ‘And his hair.’  He sighs dejectedly.  ‘Have you seen the state of it, I am going to throttle Ronald Weasley.  He has completely undone all my hard work.’  He says tilting his face to receive a kiss on the corner of his of his lips.  ‘Potter for the love off… stop wiggling and stay still.’

*

‘Ronald Bilius Weasley you great big shit.’  
‘What I do?’  Draco Malfoy stalks up to the impossible man.  
‘I do not care how much of a git Potter ever is to you for whatever reason, I am not interested.’  He says stopping Ron in his tracks as he was clearly about to interrupt.  ‘You so much as go near a single strand of his hair ever again, I do not care that I would likely get the kiss for doing so, I will hex you silly.  Do you understand?’  
‘But…’  
‘Do you understand Ronald?’  
‘Yes Malfoy, I understand.  I take it you changed it back then?  Harry wow.’  Harry smirks nervously.  
‘Does it look alright?’  He asks running agitated fingers through lightly looking tussled hair that shines copper, russet and gold in the firelight of the common room.  ‘I look stupid don’t I?’  Harrys shoulders slumps in defeat when Ron says nothing.  
‘Mate you look, as much as I hate to say so, amazing.’  Harry beams.

*

‘Ouch.’  Harry winces from Dracos pinch to his bicep and Hermiones elbow into his side.  ‘You guys stop it.’  
‘Stop fidgeting then.’  Hermione hisses as Draco stays quiet with his eyes facing forward.  
‘I’m not fidgeting.’  He says as he wiggles in his seat as McGonagall drones on about their bright futures and the importance of not letting recent history or prejudice influence the people who they are all to become.

*

‘Congratulations Mr Potter.’  Harry smiles at the headmistress.  
‘Thanks Professor.’  
‘What are you going to do now with the world at your feet and no dark wizard hanging over your shoulder?  Still wish to be an auror, hum?’  Harry smiles lightly at the witch.  
‘Think so, it’s not like I can play quidditch professionally now is it?’  
‘I fail to see why not.  I hear that there are a number of teams hopping to approach you should you show the slightest inclination of being serious about the sport.’

*

‘Go on mate, now’s your chance, you’ve waited long enough.’  Tearing his eyes away from the potions master Harry flushes.  
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about Ron.’  
‘Just go over there.’  Ron says poking him in the ribs.  ‘You’ve been looking over at him since McGonagall has officially dismissed us and all the way through lunch.  
We’re supposed to be using this time to saying our goodbyes to all the people not in our house before dinner mate and so far you’ve not mingled or talked to anybody.’  Harry scowls, since when did Ron get to be so observant?

*

‘Hi.’  Harry croaks out approaching the potions master.  
‘Mr Potter.’  Harry rolls his eyes as he continues to walk closer to the man, and he is soon in his personal space.  
‘What are you…?’  Harry plants his lips upon unsuspecting ones and moans in happiness when what only could be two seconds later those self-same lips responds.  Wrapping his arms around Severus neck as Severus wraps his arms around his waist Harry presses himself hard against the firm body opens his mouth and gasps as a tongue finds its way inside his mouth as if it has every right to be there.  He groans happily.

Just as his fingers start to entangle themselves in Severus hair and Severus hand starts to slip onto his lower back and begins to make headway as if heading for his ass they are both startled.  ‘Eh hem.’  A small cough that reminds Harry, far too vividly of his fifth year.

Holding on to each other just as they were while they were kissing each other, both Harry and Severus turn their heads at exactly the same time to the side.  Harry can feel the breath of relief coming from the older man as he realises who it is.  
Harry smiles smugly when Severus does not let go or make to push him away.  ‘Just what do you two think you are doing?  Do you believe that this is appropriate behaviour between student and professor?’  
‘Professor McGonagall… headmistress, no offence, but you have already dismissed us after giving out our N.E.W.T results.  Technically I’m no longer a student.’  Her lips press the thinnest that Harry has ever seen them.  
‘Severus, professor and student, can you be anymore clichéd?  This is grounds for disciplinary, dismissal even.  You would throw away your career like this?’  
‘Minerva, Mr Potter, as loath as I am to admit it,’ the man smirks ‘is correct for a change.  He is no more my student than I am his professor anymore.  Whatever happens between us from this point on has no never mind on my career, even should I wish to remain at my post as the resident potions professor, nor does it have to do with anybody else either.’

‘Now, let’s not to be too hasty Severus…’  
‘Minerva you have long known that I never wished to teach nor to remain in this school.’  
‘Just how long have you both?’  The witch gestures the both of them.  Harry and Severus smile at each other.  
‘Thirty seconds sound about right Severus?’  Severus swats Harry on the ass for his cheek making Harry grin at him.  
‘Sounds about right to me brat.’  The two men hold each other.  
‘Somehow, I find that hard to believe Mr Potter.’  Harry smiles ruefully at the witch as he turns in Severus arms, then relaxes into the comfortable embrace with Severus Snape.  
‘I’ve been wanting to kiss Severus for a long time now.  I didn’t think it would be a good idea to do so as a student so I waited, I didn’t want to get him in any kind of trouble.’  Feeling more than hearing a gentle huff from behind him Harry twists his head to look at Severus .  
‘You Harry Potter are trouble full stop.’  
‘I’m sure I have no idea what you mean.’ 

*

The nervous replacement of hands, moving from his ass to waist instead pre warns Harry before Severus stops the kiss.  Pouting up at him he does not immediately see the reason for stopping so abruptly.  ‘Your friends Mr Potter seem to wish to make conversation.’  
Turning around he sees a bright red Ron Weasley, who with the help of Draco has managed to spell the ruffles of his dress robes and turn the colour into a slightly more flattering shade of brown making the overall effect not to bad considering.  Hermione Granger stands next to him, beautiful in turquoise, hair tamed into a stunning waterfall of curls cascading down from a high pony tail.

‘No offence Professor, but just what are your intentions with Harry?’  
‘Mione.’  Harry groans embarrassed.   
‘I just want to make sure you don’t get hurt, now stay out of it.  This is between Professor Snape, Ron and myself.’  
‘Keep me out of it.’  Ron grumbles.  ‘I already told Harry to go for it; we’ve clearly seen that Snape is not a complete prat from what he did for us in the war, that’s me done.’  
‘What a raging endorsement, thank you so much Mr Weasley.’ 

‘Not being a prat, Ronald, is not the only requisite for a healthy relationship, there’s compatibility, conversation.  There’s having the same relationship goals and ideals…’  
‘Let’s get out of here, I don’t know about you Severus, but if I carry on listening to Hermione I am going to freak out.  As much as I love her, she is far too intense sometimes.’  Harry says taking hold of a surprisingly soft hand.  Severus leads him quietly away as Hermione continues to berate Ron.

‘Maybe, Mr Potter, since you kissed me, I should ask you what your intentions are towards myself.’  Severus asks as he leads Harry away from the great hall and towards the dungeons.  
‘If you are trying to ask whether I want marriage, a cottage and white picket fence and two point four children… the answer would be no.  No way.  
Maybe I will want to get married one day, but I’m not ready for any of that, not yet.’  
‘Good answer Mr Potter...’  
‘The name is Harry, please use it.’  
‘As you wish.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
